Story Of My Mariage Life (EXO-iKON vers)
by oktzyxing
Summary: Just writing. Bila ada kesamaan, mungkin itu ff yang menginspirasi gua karena gua emang lupa sama judulnya.


Tittle : Story Of My Marriage Life

Cast : Sehun, OC, Chanyeol, Yunhyeong, Chanwoo, Luhan, And Find It^^

Genre : Romance, drama, little angst

Disclm : FF ini asli milik saya. Tapi, ada beberapa alur cerita yang saya terinspirasi dari beberapa FF favourite saya. Kalo ada kesamaan, itu karena saya terinspirasi. Bukannya plagiat, tapi gua lupa apa nama Ffnya. **JADI SAYA GAK PLAGIAT KARENA SAYA LUPA APA FF NYA.**

Semua cast disini milik, Tuhan, Emak, Babe, Lee Sooman, dan Yang Hyun Seok. Kecuali OC dan Sehun, dia juga punya saya. Secara, author kan istri sahnya gitu. _**SOSOK SUAMI IDAMAN BANGET DEH**_. Eum, don't take my yunhyeong too. Okay, gomawoyo.

Ohayo^^ Sugeng siyang^^ good afternoon^^ Selamat malam^^ Jaljjayo^^

사랑해요,我爱你们. And, anh nhoem nhieu, Luhan, Kris.

Aku hanya bisa meratapi hidupku yang sedikit menyebalkan ini. Di usia 18 tahun, aku harus menikah dengan seorang patung es yang tak tahu kapan akan mencair. Ku akui dia memang tampan, pintar, hebat dalam segala hal. Namun..

"Park Chaerin,kenapa kau baru pulang? Aku sudah kelaparan dari tadi. Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan teman-temanmu hingga melupakan suamimu ini, eoh?"

Dasar, patung es. Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku harus membantu Chanyeol oppa menyiapkan semua itu. Dan dia? Tch, menjemputku pun tak pernah. Tak peduli apa istrinya pulang dengan apa.

Dia itu paket komplit untukku. Pemarah, penyuruh, pemalas, tidak berperasaan, ahh semua sifat jelek ada padanya. Ya, dia memang pintar. Tapi, itu hanya ia tunjukkan di sekolah, bukan di rumah.

"Sehunna, kau sudah makan kan?"

"Sudah. Yaa! Kau.."

"Gotchaa, aku tak perlu membuatkan makanan untukmu."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lemas ke kamar. Astaga, tubuhku benar-benar remuk sekarang. Oh Sehun, aku sangat kesal denganmu, patung es.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

"Yaaa, apa yang kalian lakukan? Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau tidak puas membully seseorang?"

"Kau! Kau ingin kabur eoh? Kesini segera."

Park Chaerin sedikit bingung mendengar panggilan Sehun. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Ya, Sehun adalah anggota dari keamanan sekolah yang bisa menghukum seseorang sesuai dengan kesalahan yang ia buat. Tapi, sepertinya ia salah sangka kepada Chaerin.

"Bersihkan semua toilet sekolah. Termasuk Toilet namja sepulang sekolah. Kalian, Yuk Jidam, Jung Eunji, Kim Richan, dan Park Chaerin."

Yuk Jidam dan kedua temannya hanya menggerutu dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Chaerin. Sedangkan Chaerin. ia menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan, Sehunna."

"Hukuman tetap hukuman, Chaerin-ah. Kembali ke kelasmu dan jalani hukumanmu setelah pulang sekolah."

 _ **[Flashback end]**_

Astaga, jika aku mengingat hal itu, aku ingin memakan Sehun hidup-hidup. Jujur saja, kesan pertamaku kepada Sehun, dia itu orang yang baik. Hanya kesan pertama.

Pernikahan ini hanya klise keluarga saja. Keluarga yang sudah turun-temurun dijodohkan. Namun, hanya anggota yeoja saja untuk keluargaku. Dan Sehun, kenapa harus dia? Teman satu sekolahku yang kata teman-temanku tampan. Bahkan, aku dulu tak tahu siapa sebenarnya Sehun.

Sebenarnya, pernikahan ini dilaksanakan setelah kami lulus sekolah. Tapi, karena appa sedang sibuk dan eomma juga sering pergi ke Swedia, maka pernikahan ini dilaksanakan tepat seminggu setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sehun.

"Dasar pabo, udara dingin seperti ini aku disuruh membeli kue beras. Bukannya dia bisa membeli sendiri eoh?"

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal. Bukannya membeli sendiri, dia malah bermain dengan playstation miliknya.

"Udara dingin seperti ini, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata ada Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo. Aku menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Eum, aku ingin membeli kue beras. Sudah lama aku tak membelinya. Dan aku, lapar."

Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo hanya mengangguk pelan, mempercayai ucapanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan _, "Suamiku menyuruhku untuk membelikan kue beras."_ Bahkan, mereka tidak tahu jika aku sudah menikah. Dan seharusnya, aku menikah dengan Yunhyeong atau Chanwoo, bukan dengan patung es itu.

 _Storryofmymarriagelife_ ~

"Mungkin kedai kue beras sudah pindah ke Gyeonggi-do hingga Park Chaerin-ssi pulang selarut ini."

Sehun berkata sedemikian untuk menyindir Chaerin yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu. Chaerin terlalu larut bersama Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo hingga ia tiba di rumah 2 jam setelah kepergiannya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sedang pergi bersama namja selain suamimu, Park Chaerin-ssi."

"Geumanhae, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu."

Chaerin segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu itu keras. Untung saja, Chaerin tak meladeni semua perkataan Sehun. Mungkin, jika ia meladeni Sehun, entah menjadi apa rumah ini nanti.

 _Storryofmymarriagelife_ ~

"Chaerin-ah, ini film dokumenter yang aku buat saat di jeju kemarin. Tontonlah, ini film terbagus yang pernah aku buat."

Aku membaca jalan cerita yang tertera di cover itu. Jujur saja, aku sangat suka dengan film dokumenter. Apalagi yang ada sedikit romancenya.

"Gomawo, Yunhyeong-ah."

Aku bisa melihat senyum Yunhyeong yang sangat menyejukkan hati itu. Astaga, Yunhyeong saja jika tersenyum semanis ini. Dan Sehun? Tch, seharusnya dia bukan menjadi suamiku. Daripada Sehun, lebih baik hyungnya saja yang dijodohkan denganku.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Eum, ani. Aku masih ada urusan di studio. Aku pergi dulu Yunhyeongie, anyeong."

Aku pergi meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang masih berada di dekat gerbang dan menuju ke studio sekolah. Aku melihat keberadaan Sehun, Luhan oppa, dan Chanyeol oppa disana. Hanya mereka bertiga.

"Wae geuraeyo?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Mereka malah menatapku penuh harap. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih berdiri di ambang pintu melihat mereka yang sedikit aneh.

"Chan oppa, Luhan oppa, Sehunna, wae geuraeyo? Malhaebwa."

"Eum, igeo, eommaku pulang." Ujar Luhan oppa.

Hanya eomma pulang saja mereka menjadi seperti ini. Mereka sangat khawatir, apalagi Sehun. Dasar para namja aneh.

"Lalu?"

"Kau ini lupa atau apa eoh? Eomma menyuruh kita untuk tinggal dirumah setelah ia pulang. Kau tidak ingat jika hanya ada 4 kamar di rumahku? Dan kau lupa jika kita harus sekamar?" Ujar Sehun panjang lebar dengan sedikit kekesalan yang ada di benaknya.

Eomma pulang, menginap, kamar. Astaga, apa aku harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Oh Sehun itu? Ah, tidak. Selama hampir 6 bulan kami tinggal satu atap, aku dan Sehun tak pernah tidur satu ranjang.

"Sudah mengerti apa yang kami khawatirkan, Ms. Xiao?" Tanya Chanyeol oppa.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Eottokhae? Andwe andwe. Aku tak boleh menangis disini. _Don't panic Park Chaerin. Don't panic please_. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan studio. Aku tidak ingin para namja itu melihatku menangis.

Aku menangis di sudut balkon yang masih satu lorong dengan studio itu. Aku bukan tidak ingin. Tapi, aku masih harus menyesuaikan diriku dengan keluarga Sehun. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa aku menangis saat ini. Hingga aku merasa kedatangan orang dan merangkul bahuku.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, adik ipar. Tapi, percayalah. Aku yakin tidak ada di dalam kamus hidupmu untuk menikah lebih dari satu kali."

Aku menatap Luhan oppa dengan seksama. Melihat setiap inci daari lekuk wajahnya. Sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Hanya saja, Luhan oppa lebih sering tersenyum.

"Kenapa eomma menjodohkanku dengan Sehun? Kenapa tidak dengan oppa saja?"

"Aigoo, jadi kau jatuh cinta denganku? Aku tidak dijodohkan karena aku anak pertama, Chaerin-ah. Kau harus mencoba menghadapi Sehun bagaimanapun sifatnya. Sehun itu tidak terduga. Arratchi?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan oppa. Tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari mataku. Aku memeluk Luhan oppa sebentar dan pergi berpamitan. Tak hanya Luhan oppa, tapi Chanyeol oppa dan Sehun juga. Dibawah sana, sudah ada Jina dan Hyora.

"Apa kau tidak bertemu Yunhyeong, Chaerin-ah?"

 _Storryofmymarriagelife_ ~

Kenapa makanan di rumah masih utuh? Apa yeoja itu tak menyentuh makanannya lagi? Ini sudah seminggu semenjak rencana eomma pulang dari Haidian dan sudah seminggu pula ia tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Dan jika aku lihat, ia juga hanya minum segelas air putih saat hendak berangkat sekolah.

Aku menyantap makanan di meja makan dengan cepat dan meletakkannya di washtafel. Aku beranjak ke lantai dua, dimana kamarku dan kamar Chaerin berada. Saat aku menginjak tangga terakhir, aku melihat dia sedang keluar kamar. Wajahnya pucat dan badannya sedikit kurus.

"Sehunna, kau punya obat pereda nyeri? Aku.."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataanya, ia pingsan seketika. Aku segera menopang tubuhnya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Aku menepuk pipinya pelan, mencoba membangunkan dia.

"Yaa, ireona. Ireona, Chaerin-ah."

Nihil, Chaerin benar-benar pingsan. Aku segera mengangkat tubuhnya menuju ke kamarnya. Dengan cepat, aku menghubungi Luhan gege.

"Hyung, hubungi Lay gege sekarang. Chaerin sedang sakit. Palliwa."

Kenapa dia bisa sampai separah ini? Apa ini menyangkut kejadian seminggu yang lalu? Eum, jujur saja aku memang kesal saat itu. Dia mengabaikanku dan lebih mementingkan teman satu kelasnya yang bernama Yunhyeong itu.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

"Yunhyeong-ah."

"Hmm, mwo?"

"Film dokumenter mu sangat unik. Aku langsung menontonnya tadi. Sayang, aku belum menyelesaikannya."

Tak lama, Jina, Hyora dan Chanwoo pun datang. Mereka pun membawa beberapa makanan ringan dan bergabung dengan Chaerin serta Yunhyeong.

"Aigoo, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali." Tanya Hyora.

"Igeo, film dokumenter baru dari Yunhyeong. Itu hebat sekali. Aku baru baru melihat seperempatnya saja. Kau ingin meminjamnya?"

"Se.. sebaiknya kau selesaikan saja dulu. Baru kau pinjamkan." Ujar Yunhyeong

Mereka pun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil membicarakan hal-hal lain. Mulai dari hal serius hingga hal-hal konyol.

Lalu, mereka pun berselca ria di kantin sekolah yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai itu. Chaerin ingin sekali berfoto dengan mereka satu-persatu. Namun, saat giliran ia mengambil selca dengan Yunhyeong, Sehun lewat di depannya bersama sahabatnya, Hanbin. Dan seketika itu juga, Chaerin mendapat pesan singkat dari Sehun.

 _ **From : 'Patung-berdarah-dingin'**_

 _ **Temui aku di taman belakang.**_

 _ **JIGEUM!**_

"Chingu-deul, aku pergi sebentar. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Ne~"

Chaerin melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang yang jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa. Ia melihat siluet Sehun dengan tampang JPEG miliknya itu.

"Wae gurae, Sehunnaa?"

"Dasar. Kau lupa dengan statusmu? Kau itu sudah mempunyai suami. Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan temanmu itu benar? Tch, aku tahu kita dijodohkan. Tapi, kau harus bersikap semestinya. Dasar."

Chaerin tertegun dengan apa yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun baru saja. Jujur, hatinya sakit mendengar Sehun berkata sedemikian kasar seperti itu. Mencintai Sehun? Ia juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja, ia sangat sedih saat menyangkut perjodohan itu.

Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Ia menangis lagi setelah tadi ia menangis tentang perjamuan makan malam itu. Ini lebih menyiksa bagi Chaerin.

 _ **[Flashback End.]**_

"Dimana adik iparku?"

Luhan hyung datang tiba-tiba dan menanyakan keberadaan Chaerin. Aku jugs melihat Lay gege di belakang Luhan ge.

"Dia dikamarnya, ge. Ayo, Lay ge."

Aku mengantar Lay gege menuju ke kamar Chaerin. Sedangkan Luhan gege, dia berdiri disampingku sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Dia hanya demam. Tapi, aku harus menginfusnya karena tidak ada makanan yang masuk ke tubuhnya sama sekali. Dan dia, sedikit depresi. Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?"

Gotcha. Lay gege membuatku kehilangan kata-kataku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku lemah. Aku sempat melirik ke arah Lu ge. Tampak ada ekspresi marah diwajahnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau jaga saja istrimu ini dan jangan biarkan ia melakukan pekerjaan yang berat. Untuk obat, aku sudah memesankannya. Nanti ada orang yang mengantarnya. Aku pulang dulu, Shixun, Luhan. Ni hao."

Aku mengantar Lay gege hingga ke pintu depan apartemen. Merasa mobil itu sudah hilang dari pandanganku, aku menutup pintu dan berbalik. Namun, Luhan gege sudah berdiri tegap dihadapanku.

"Aku perlu berbicara denganmu, Xiao Shixun."

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Xiao Shixun."

Sehun meneguk air liurnya susah. Jujur, Sehun sangat takut jika Luhan sudah seperti ini. Ia lebih baik melihat Luhan marah daripada bersikap dingin seperti ini. Luhan bukan lagi rusa imut sekarang. Ia bak rusa yang sedang kelaparan, pemarah.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan saja pada Chaerin hingga ia seperti itu?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Ia malah menatap kedua kakinya. Luhan yang masih berdiri itu menarik nafas berat.

"OH SEHUN! MALHAEBWA!"

 **TBC.**

RCL juseyo~ author itu seneng banget kalo kalian nge review ff buatan aku. Ini FF pertama yang berani Tave post. Mian kalo kependekan. Kalo mau saran buat next Chap bisa kok. Bisa lewat coment atau di akun Twitter pribadi saya, **ookhstave_**

Ohayo^^ Sugeng siyang^^ good afternoon^^ Selamat malam^^ Jaljjayo^^

사랑해요,我爱你们. And, anh nhoem nhieu, Luhan, Kris.


End file.
